


In His Voice I Heard Decay

by jazznrajah



Series: AvengersMixes [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Playlist, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazznrajah/pseuds/jazznrajah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In His Voice I Heard Decay: A Clint Barton AvengersMix</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Voice I Heard Decay

**Author's Note:**

> Decided that since I have this account I might as well make some use of it (besides bookmarking fics) and archive some of my mixes.

_** ** _

_**in his voice i heard decay: a clint barton avengersmix** _

[.zip](http://www.mediafire.com/?gbgml77b23kb8bh)

the day the whole world went away (terminator salvation edit) - nine inch nails  
merchant of death - ramin djawadi  
hopeless - breaking benjamin  
all is violent, all is bright - god is an astronaut  
underdog - kasabian  
acts of courage - x-ray dog

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [published](http://earllagerthas.tumblr.com/post/27297645905) July 2012 on tumblr.


End file.
